


Confession

by Imasuky



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm from Breast Play, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: August 2012. Mitsuru has something important to tell Yukari.





	Confession

Yukari gently knocked on Mitsuru’s door. After less than a second, a voice came from inside. “Please come in,” she said softly.

Pushing the door open, Yukari nearly stumbled back out at the sight that greeted her: Mitsuru sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a transparent nightgown with nothing under it.

“Would you mind closing the door, Takeba?” she asked politely.

Not sure what else to do, Yukari stepped in, pulling the door closed behind her. “Um...So what do you...want?” she asked, carefully trying to ignore Mitsuru's state of undress. Maybe she greeted everyone in her room this way? Was this just something the rich and powerful did?

Mitsuru let out a dainty chuckle, brushing some of her auburn hair away from her face. Her steely gaze locked onto the girl in front of her. “That should be rather obvious,” she replied, slowly standing. “I want...you.” With that, she began to walk slowly forward.

Yukari was nearly transfixed by Mitsuru’s figure. Though she had seen her body completely bare at the hot springs, something about the way the thin fabric now clung to her every curve made it so much more alluring. Trying to push those thoughts away, Yukari fumbled for the doorknob, her hands too unsteady to get a good grip. In spite of being a seasoned veteran now when it came to fighting Shadows, this situation was making Yukari very unsettled.

Just as she finally steadied her grip and was about to turn the knob, a soft but firm hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her away from her source of escape. Immediately her back was pressed against the door, and Mitsuru’s lips against hers. For a second she tried to push the other girl away, but the warmth and softness of them was unlike anything she had ever felt before...there was a sweetness there, as well, almost like honey, but far, far more delectable.

For a moment her mind felt as if it was drifting away from her body, but soon enough she was pulled back to reality when the hand that was on her shoulder moved to her hip, pulling her closer. It was only now that she realized how close she was to Mitsuru, their breasts pressed so close she could practically feel the older woman's heartbeat.

Finding her strength at last, Yukari pushed her away. “What was that about?!” she asked, wide-eyed, more shocked than angry.

Mitsuru seemed slightly confused , a small frown working its way across her plump lips. “I am...Ever since that night by the river when you helped me, were there for me, my feelings for you have...changed,” Mitsuru said, blushing slightly.

Yukari blinked a couple of times, staring a bit blankly. That really didn't explain much of anything. “Okay, umm...well...” she stammered, not sure how to react.

As she thought about what to say, Yukari kept getting distracted by the small glimpses of Mitsuru’s skin that she caught, even though she was trying her hardest not to look. After a few moments to compose her thoughts a bit more, she finally spoke.

“To be honest, I have...kind of had a few thoughts about you lately myself, senpai...but, but this is all too....too sudden! And, and weird!” she said, feeling her face flush at the confession she had just made.

Mitsuru put her hand to her chin. “I must confess, it seemed a trifle odd to me, as well. But I assumed that was another case of my inexperience. I was led to believe that this was how it was done,” she said.

"Led to believe...? By who?"

"Fuuka lent me some novels written on the subject of love," Mitsuru explained bluntly.

( _Just what kind of books has Fuuka been reading?!_ ) Yukari thought to herself.

Mitsuru turned her back, giving Yukari a good look at her firm rear in the process. “Of course, I should have realized that it wouldn’t work the same in life as it does within literature. I hope that this won’t negatively effect the relationship that we already have,” she said. To most, she would have sounded as detached and business-like as she ever did, but to Yukari, the shame was clear in her tone. If anything, her retreat to her typical professional personality, distancing herself from the situation, told Yukari just how deeply embarrassed the upperclassman was.

Yukari walked toward the other girl and wrapped her arms around her. Mitsuru jumped a little at it. “A-As sudden as this is, I don’t mind...really! I just didn't know how to react, that's all. But I...um, well, I don't mind.”

As she said that, Yukari could feel herself growing a bit more comfortable with the idea of Mitsuru having feelings for her...and with the idea of perhaps returning those feelings. Mitsuru smiled softly as the younger girl leaned in a bit. The two shared a short but sweet kiss, their nervousness melting away. The two broke away and simply looked into each other's eyes. An unspoken consent was shared, and slowly Mitsuru let her arms wrap around Yukari, lingering on her back for a few seconds before drifting slowly down to her backside and giving her ass a firm squeeze.

Yukari’s breath hitched slightly at the contact, but she didn’t pull back as she would have a few moments ago. Rather, she let her own arms drop down and return the action, getting a low, breathy moan from her senpai. Yukari buried her face in the crook of Mitsuru’s neck, breathing in deeply. The older girl had a soft, sweet scent, very similar to the honey-like taste her lips held.

Yukari gave a small kiss to the tender white flesh, and again Mitsuru let out a small, sharp breath. After a few moments more, the two parted.

“This is...still really weird,” Yukari said.

“But then again, most of the stuff that goes on here is kind of odd,” she mused, thinking of Aigis and Koromaru.

“I do admit that I was hesitant about approaching you in this manner, even after doing what I thought was the proper research...but I am glad that I did,” Mitsuru said, walking over to her bed and sitting as she had when Yukari had first entered. She gently patted the spot next to her.

Feeling considerably more confident now, Yukari joined her. Mitsuru gently placed a hand on Yukari’s thigh. “I’ve been in this state of undress since the start. I think it’s time you joined me,” she said. Yukari nodded. She was still wearing her uniform, and thinking about the situation, she felt rather awkward, in a different way than before.

She quickly pulled her sweater over her head and began to unbutton her blouse, but was halted by a small utterance. “Please allow me,” Mitsuru said, directly but softly. She quickly began to undo the buttons with her slender white fingers, with the same methodical, efficient grace that Mitsuru applied to all things. In only a matter of seconds Yukari’s shirt was hanging loosely around her. A small shrug of her shoulders, and the garment fell away, exposing her breasts. They were held back only by a light pink bra. Reaching back, Mitsuru undid the strap, and again a small shrug was all that was needed to shed the article of clothing.

Yukari’s breasts, while smaller than Mitsuru’s, were nicely shaped, pale and soft, and had rosy pink nipples that were currently standing firm. Mitsuru smirked lightly, muttering something that Yukari could not hear, but did feel as a small puff of hot breath blew against one sensitive peak, making her shudder in pleasure. Not waiting a moment more, Mitsuru took the hardened nub between her lips and gently kissed it. The feeling was unlike anything Yukari had ever felt, hot and wet and wonderfully soft.

Yukari dug her hands into the sheets, breathing deeply as Mitsuru’s tongue danced over the tip of her nipple. At the same time, a hand cupped the mound's twin, giving it a similar treatment. After a few moments, Mitsuru lifted her head up, clamping her mouth against Yukari’s before she could react. The kiss was hot, heavy, and passionate, but it was far too short for Yukari, as Mitsuru broke away shortly after starting it, returning to her chest, with her hands and mouth switching which breasts was receiving which treatment. Mitsuru stepped up her pace and intensity every five to ten seconds. She increased more and more the speed with which she swept her tongue around and across Yukari's nipple, and the speed of her fingers as they danced and flicked across Yukari's other breast. At the same time, she pressed her tongue against and into Yukari's nipple with greater force, as her hand and fingers began to poke, prod, knead, and flick harder and harder.

Yukari whimpered even while her breasts screamed at the growing pleasure within them. She had masturbated in the past, and knew how much pleasure sex could deliver, but this was the first time she had ever had so much pleasure come from her breasts alone - her chest seemed to throb in sexual bliss, and she could feel the heat and pressure building between her legs as surely and powerfully as though her nipples and clitoris were one and the same. Finally, Mitsuru gathered her finger and thumb to gently but firmly pinch one of Yukari's nipples, while she softly squeezed the other in her teeth and gave it a tiny version of a French kiss.

Yukari’s body went tense as her breasts seemed to explode in orgasm and her pussy actually did, and she whimpered softly, her grip tightening for many seconds before going slack.

“Did you just have an orgasm?” Mitsuru asked, raising one eyebrow, surprise clear in her voice.

“Yeah!” Yukari gasped, still breathing heavily.

“I never would have guessed that your breasts would be so sensitive,” Mitsuru said, her signature alluring, secretive smile forming.

"M-Me neither!" Yukari managed to reply. Her body was actually trembling as she recovered, as though the power of that orgasm had put her into shock. And when she thought about it, it more or less had. She really wasn't sure it was actually her breasts being unusually sensitive, so much as it was Mitsuru's actions and touch being positively electrifying.

After another few moments, Yukari felt her strength, and libido, returning. “Well, I think it's time to find some sensitive spots on you!” Yukari said, leaning in. She kissed Mitsuru’s neck softly, letting her hand dip down to the hem of Mitsuru’s nightgown. She traced her hand along the older girl’s smooth and toned stomach, and let a finger dip into her navel for a second, earning a small moan. Yukari moved up Mitsuru’s neck until she reached her earlobe, which she gave a small nip. The auburn-haired girl tilted her head back, moaning deeply as her partner's hand continued to travel up her belly until it reached the underside of her breasts, gently following the curve of the mound. Yukari took a moment to gently glide her hand back and forth along the breasts' bottoms, gently stroking them and making Mitsuru's moan turn into a whimper.

Yukari’s hand slowly moved up farther until she completely covered Mitsuru’s breast with her palm. At the same moment, she moved away from her neck and ear, and caught her in a kiss, slipping her tongue past her lips as she squeezed down. As Yukari massaged Mitsuru’s breasts, she began to gently push her down. Once they were both down, Yukari broke away, and with a bit of help, she pulled the gown off, leaving Mitsuru completely nude.

Yukari took a moment longer to pull off her skirt and panties. Then she straddled Mitsuru. She grabbed both of Mitsuru’s breasts, and began to press down, letting her finger sink into their softness. As she did so, she began to gently rock her hips a bit, loving the paradox feeling of the firmness of Mitsuru’s muscles and softness of her skin. Every now and then her rear would brush against Mitsuru’s clit, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through her. Excited as she was from all she had done to Yukari and the recent foreplay, Mitsuru did not take long to climax, her body shaking hard as she dug her nails into the bed sheets hard enough to leave small holes in the fabric.

The feeling of Mitsuru’s spasms added to the bit of pleasure that Yukari was already feeling from grinding against her belly, and watching the pleasure tear across Mitsuru's usually stoic face was an incredible turn-on. After only a few seconds more, she came as well. The younger girl let herself fall forward, gently resting her head on Mitsuru’s breasts.

“Looks like I owe you an extra now,” she said in a half-joking tone.

“Indeed, and members of the Kirijo Group always collect on their debts,” Mitsuru said. There was not a trace of humor in her voice, but Yukari could see a gentle smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
